


of who I am and all I've ever known

by Frival



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, It's actually 4+1 but whatever, M/M, POV Second Person, gerita - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frival/pseuds/Frival
Summary: germany and italy reflect
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	of who I am and all I've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> songs that inspired this were lover by taylor swift and golden by harry styles

**One**

It’s easy to talk to him. He’s so bright and warm and welcoming; he’s a surprisingly great listener. He never pushes you when words won’t come out. He sits there, hand on your shoulder or thumb rubbing circles into your palm, and becomes an anchor. When you finally do find the words, he allows you to dump it all out at once. He doesn’t give advice unless asked; he just listens. You’re not used to people listening by choice and not force. When you two speak, there’s something about him that pulls a part of you out that was buried a long time ago.

You’ve never been very good at being open with people or being a listener, but you try to make it as easy for him as it is for you.

**Two**

It’s easy to laugh with him. He’s one of the most ridiculous people you’ve ever met. His mind works at a thousand miles a minute, and he struggles to keep up with it. You begin to share his excitement for life. He helps you find happiness and laughter when it feels impossible. As time has passed by he’s matured, but the same childish innocence he had when you first met all those years ago is still there. You don’t remember laughing or smiling so much with someone since you were young.

He makes it feels like you’ve been able to do this for thousands of years, and maybe you have.

* * *

_**Three** _

It’s easy to relax around him. For as long as you can remember, you’ve always been overly energetic. It was a way for you to cope with thousands of years of history. You could never seem to calm down. The excitement of life and blissful ignorance clouded your vision of the world. He was the polar opposite of you. He was serious, mature, and had a demeanor that made it seem like he’s been alive for far longer than he actually has. He’s familiar and comforting, and he tolerates you. You don’t know what it is exactly, but you have realized that in knowing him his calmness has bled into a part of you. That combination of tense uneasiness and coping immaturity faded away over the years.

He’s so much younger than you are, yet he’s been able to help you grow more than anyone else in your life has.

_**Four** _

It’s easy to want more. This is difficult to deal with. You’ve known for a long time that what you two had wasn’t quite enough. You don’t know when you realized this. You don’t know when he realized on his part. All you know is that you want more. You want to spend more time with him; you crave his attention. He’s never been a very affectionate person, which is why it’s easy. You want more because he gives little, he’s too embarrassed, too bashful. You love that about him, he’s so careful. You’ll never quite understand why affection is a difficult thing for him to express, it’s always been so easy for you. 

You try to make it that easy for him.

* * *

**Five**

You’ve known each other for what feels like centuries. Time moves forward, your histories grow, and with each passing year, it gets easier to love. 


End file.
